Confessions
by Scyrie
Summary: Prussia decides to get the two most stubborn countries to finally confess for each other. GerIta, PrussiaxAustria implied.


Germany finished up a small meeting with Italy and Japan at the Asian's house, doing an awkward bow-ish thing for the raven-haired man before leaving with Italy. Ignoring Japan's small giggle at his fail bow and Italy's nonstop chatter about whatever, Germany zipped up his jacket. The wind was rather violent and cold that night, and he sighed, unable to be a bastard to Italy when it was that cold.

"Italy," he began, "you're staying the night at my place tonight. My house is closer and it's too cold for you to walk so far to your house."

Italy giggled about everything in general, not even noticing the cold until the blonde mentioned it. "Ve?" he asked. "It's cold out…?" The Italian paused, and then shivered as the cold seemed to penetrate his clothes, moving to cling to Germany.

Rolling his eyes, Germany forced himself to put an arm around Italy. He just had to deal with it; Italy was so fragile he'd probably just stop walking it was so cold. "…just shut up," he growled angrily.

Giggling, Italy cuddled right up against Germany, closing his eyes joyfully. "All we need now is a scarf to share!" he declared. "Like Russia and China!"

Sighing, the German rolled his eyes once more. "I don't have a scarf, nor do I need one…"

Smiling up at Germany, Italy tilted his head, his smile slowly breaking into an I'm-innocent grin. "Can I sleep in your room~?" he asked, a slight plead in his voice.

Quietly growling, Germany curled his nose. "I suppose… why?"

Raising an eyebrow, the small Italian giggled more than ever. "Yay! And do I need a reason to sleep near Germany?" he inquired.

Approaching his house, Germany walked up the steps and unlocked the door. "It's cold, that's the only reason I'm letting you sleep with me."

Instantly, Italy ran inside to the warmth of the blonde's house. Flopping over on the couch, he curled up under one of the down-feather blankets. "We should take a bath!" he announced. "It'll warm us up quicker!"

Growlishly, Germany sighed, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch from Italy. Bending over, he removed his shoes. "No, Italy… Prussia is sleeping in my bathtub tonight anyway. I advise you not to go in there for any purpose."

Sitting up, Italy followed Germany's example and began unlacing his boots. He tilted his head, playfully sticking his tongue out at the blonde. "But Prussia is so nice to me, Germany! And you're just mean!" he giggled.

After removing his boots, Germany threw his jacket onto the coat rack. He didn't know why, but hearing Italy praise Prussia just made him so mad, so he ignored the brunette. Pouting, Italy stared at Germany with his puppy eyes.

"Don't ignore me, Germany!" he begged.

Germany glanced at Italy out of the corner of his eyes, curling his nose again. _Don't make that face at me!_ He snarled to himself. _You look so pathetic! Be a man for once!_ "Go upstairs," he said. "And don't go into the bathroom."

Nodding, the petite Italian stood, trotting over to Germany and lifting himself onto his toes. "Ve~! Gimme a kiss first!"

_Not this again…_ Germany thought grudgingly. Bending down slightly, he kissed Italy on the lips quickly, not wanting to drag it out. "There. Now go," he commanded, pointing upstairs. Obliging, Italy pranced upstairs to Germany's bedroom. Instead of stripping all the way down, he simply took off his jacket and shirt, knowing the blonde didn't like it when he slept naked next to him.

After a while of making sure his dogs were fed and asleep, Germany entered his bathroom after Italy. The brunette was happily waiting for the blonde on the edge of his bed, smiling cheerily.

"Prussia told me to tell you he says good night!" Italy happily said.

"I told you not to go in there," Germany said with a sigh.

Tilting his head further, Italy blinked at the German. "I didn't…!" he objected in his defense, not wanting Germany to be angry with him. "Prussia came out and gave me a good night kiss, ve~! I told you he's nice to me!"

Crossing his arms, Germany pouted a moment, and then turned around. "I'll be right back," he said. He didn't even let the brunette respond before walking off and entering the bathroom, glaring at Prussia.

The platinum blonde looked up at Germany, raising an eyebrow and grinning. "What?" he asked. "Didn't Feli tell you I said good night already? Or do you need to hear it for yourself? Kesesese…"

Rolling his eyes, Germany leaned his back against the door. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. What did I tell you about kissing Italy?"

Playfully 'rwar'ing, Prussia laughed. "C'mon, Feli kisses everyone. Or are you just jealous he likes kissing me~?"

Germany sighed, raising an eyebrow. "How would you like it if I went and kissed Roderich right now?"

The platinum blonde snarled angrily, sitting up. "I'd kill you…!" he snapped.

Nodding slowly, Germany remained unfazed. "Exactly," he said.

Snorting angrily, Prussia rested his chin on the rim of the bathtub. "Why is it that if I kiss Feli you get defensive, but you pretend not to care about him?"

Germany sighed again, moving to crouch next to Prussia. "You know I'm bad with relationships," he muttered, his voice lowered in case Italy had decided to eavesdrop.

Prussia rolled his eyes, poking the blonde's forehead. "Just go back out to him and kiss him for real and say you love him!" he practically shouted.

Crossing his arms, Germany pouted slightly. "And… what if I'm afraid…?" he asked, his voice barely audible. "And will you lower your _own_ voice…?"

Covering his mouth to try and stifle his laughter, Prussia snorted. "Afraid?" he mocked. "What are you so afraid of? It's just Feli, he'd never reject you."

Germany sighed, practically glaring at Prussia. "I said lower your voice. And I'm not afraid of rejection, I'm afraid of acception."

Blinking, Prussia gave Germany that look that said 'wtf'. "So… you love the idiot but you don't want him to love you back…?" he asked, confused by Germany's way of thinking.

Whacking Prussia over the head harshly, Germany sighed sharply. "No, Prussia. I just don't think he knows what love is."

Prussia shrugged, leaning back in the bathtub. "Well, either he knows what love is because he's _Italy_, or you just have to keep him away from hit chicks he might flirt with."

Rolling his eyes, Germany shook his head slowly. "I just don't want the idiot to think he loves everybody…"

Smirking, Prussia kissed Germany's forehead playfully. "Stop being a mouse like Canada and go confess to him. Maybe he'll surprise you."

Germany furrowed his eyebrows, sighing again. Resting his forehead in his palm, he shook his head. "If this blows up, I'm blaming you and kissing Roderich."

Prussia snarled, glaring murder at Germany. "If you kiss _my_ Austria, I'll have sex with Italy," he threatened.

Glaring back at Prussia, Germany growled. "If you have sex with _my_ Italy, I'll molest you in your sleep with knives," he spat out.

Shuddering, Prussia continued glaring. "Just go tell Feli how you feel- and don't call him Italy. Call him Feliciano, I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

Standing, Germany sighed again, and crossed his arms down at Prussia. His gaze just barely softened at the platinum blonde. "Hey… you know I wouldn't kiss Austria right…?"

Prussia nodded with a slight grin, resting his chin in his palm, his elbow on his knee. "Yeah… and no matter how cute Feli is, he's yours."

Nodding, Germany half-smiled, resting his hand on the doorknob. "Good night, Prussia…"

Laying back in the bathtub, Prussia smirked at Germany as he left. "If Italy says yes to you, don't be too loud, got it? Kesesese…"

Rolling his eyes, Germany left the bathroom. Upon entering his bedroom, Italy didn't notice him, as he was too intent on the book he was skimming through. Putting his hands on his hips, Germany coughed. "Er… Feliciano…?"

Looking up from the book, the brunette grinned at Germany. "Ve~ you used my name~!" he squealed excitedly.

Nodding, Germany closed the door and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Italy. "Yeah…" he muttered.

Tilting his head, the little Italian crawled closer to Germany, staring up at him through his hair. "What's wrong Germany?" he asked. "Or should I call you Ludwig?" he said, giggling. "Maybe Luddy!"

Germany sighed, silencing Italy by putting a finger on his lips. "Whatever you want…" he said slowly. He looked down for a while, and then glanced at Italy, lowering his eyelids. "Now… I'm going to do something, and you may not like it, but you might, and if you don't, it's Prussia's fault, not mine, because…" he continued mumbling nervously.

It was Italy's turn to interrupt. "Germany, you're rambling like me! Ve~"

Sighing once more, Germany paused for a moment, staring at Italy and contemplating Prussia's advice. After deciding he had nothing to lose, the blonde leaned over and kissed the brunette rather gently. Italy squeaked, and the German was afraid he'd pull away, but then Italy closed his eyes peacefully, kissing back. After a while, Germany pulled away from the kiss, staring at Italy seriously.

"Feliciano…" he muttered, "I… I love you…"

As the blonde pulled away Italy smiled dreamily. "And I love Ludwig~!"


End file.
